TF2 Finale Day
by Gunther24
Summary: It had to end sometime this is one of my idea's of how sorry for bad grammer DONT READ if you like BLU team.


I do not own anything related to Team Fortress 2 including characters, plot lines (if any) anything else in between including the cat on the sofa I'm a big fan of TF2 my prefered class is the Sniper I had this idea for a while but like most writers good and bad I put it on the shelf to let it age like wine I was not sure how I was going to do this and wrote it out kinda last minute so so not the best both story and grammer wise um... I myself am not sure if I like this story because of its unusaulness for someone like my so I might take it off I might leave I want all of YOU to tell me what you think I should do with it as always tell me what you think I have other story's aging right now and will start working on my other incompleted works and thanks for reading.

* * *

The RED Team gathered in a large court yard around them were soldiers, law enforcement, and politicians all from all over the world it was a hard one "victory" it would have been a victory if the major powers of the world had not stepped in why there employer had decided to end it was beyond them they all had guesses some of them more logical then others but what ever the cause the fighting was done and now the survivors of BLU had to be abolished for there "crimes against national security" only RED team and the highest of the C.I.A. and other world agencies knew the real reason they know if too many people knew the truth about this little private war it would only cause trouble a lot of trouble too much trouble to have to deal with in a already troubled world.

Finally the drums of death sounded a door on the other side of the yard swung open where the restrained BLU team marched in a single file line against the wall most of the BLU team still had on there usual attire as a proper execution trail would take to long for a job that needed to be done quickly.

Once the BLU team was aligned against the wall a tall man with a British accent walked forward the drums stopped.

"The following have been accused trailed and found guilty of the following crimes.

Taking active part in a non-declared and illegal war on National soil on the United States and other United Nations, endangering national security, taking part in terror attacks on government held property, stealing vital and classified documents of various governments, and basic war crimes."

Weather true or not BLU team got the short end.

The man took a moment to pause at the unusual names.

Scout.

Taking active part in battle assaulting government forces (the C.I.A. covered RED with a cover that they were active military agreed by majority vote.) and stealing vital secret documents found guilty.

Soldier.

Being the suspected field commander and officer of this illegal endeavor as well as taking active part in battle.

Pyro.

Assisting BLU company through various ways and taking both direct and indirect part in battle.

Demomen.

Actively destroying by explosives various property of various owners including government property.

Heavy.

Taking direct part and assisting in heavy… actions against said government forces and acting as a heavy weapons man.

Engineer.

Taking part in defense, repair, and building of enemy structures.

Medic.

Assisting in indirect ways not including medical assistance to those who be needed of it but interfering in battle through violent ways and suspecting of torturing among the forces of the armed forces.

Sniper.

Taking part in attempted assassination of various people in the in the mentioned armed government.

Spy.

Actively and willingly stealing government documents aiding and partaking through both direct and indirect assassination attempts.

We find all these charges to be guilty and sentenced to death.

The drums started again and stopped leaving gust silence around most BLU members said a quit prayer, looked at the sky or gust pulling out a cigarette the Demomen took a finale shot from his bottle and passed it around to his comrades as did the spy with his expensive cigarettes when the all of the criminals had taken there finale drink and puff of smoke an unknown sergeant of arms came forward to give the commands the announcer (of the firing squad) finished with.

"All of the assailants wills messages to loved ones and friends and wishes will be carried out respectively and may god have mercy on your soul."

A priest come around to each member offering forgiveness and absolution which all of BLU agreed to once the respected man of the cloth had finished the Sergeant took over from here.

"Detail…load!"

A bird sounded in the distance not a cloud insight a perfect day if the men had known this would not be there last day on earth it would be a perfect day.

"Aim…!"

RED looked at there adversaries with pity though they had fought and hated each other sense the first shots to the finale cuss words they still felt a sense of pity and sadness.

The sergeant was about to give the finale command.

"Oye hang on there mate." The RED sniper intervened and stepped forward everyone looked at him.

"No hard feelings right?"

The rest of Red stepped forward beside him to ask the same question.

There was a long pause then finally all of BLU team nodded in agreement that there was in fact no hard feelings between the two teams.

Another long silence them finally the order came.

"Fire!"

There was a load crack as the rifles sounded off at the same time all BLU team members had died instantly.

"Recover…Stand!"

Everyone removed their hats.

After the smoke had cleared everyone started file out RED team looked at each other.

The director of the C.I.A. and other important men of different nationalities the director spoke as they approached them.

"Gentlemen your willingness to cooperate has cleared you of any charges you may resume your lives as you see fit you may keep any money you have earned by your employers any questions?"

"Yes" the Engineer spoke "what will become of our employers?"

"Same as you "they" have been cleared of all charges do to there willingness to cooperate she will be held in a C.I.A detention area by her choice she sends her thanks to each and everyone of you know understand there are some things that's better not to talk about forget about this endeavor and we will to understand."

They all nodded.

He finished.

"Good day gentlemen…oh we may need some men of your experience in the near future if you're interested you'll be paid handsomely."

RED team stared and nodded in at each other the medic spoke.

"I zhink we will accept."


End file.
